Grand Theft Trust
by Iwannahamberger2
Summary: If I told you about this I'd have to kill you. Mwahahah! Ahem...I mean..enjoy. evil grin
1. Heartbreak

Disclaim: So I was walking along the street one day and I realized that I was broke and I need money for food then it all hit me at once! I am not dick wolf and this is not a tv show. But I still haven't had the heart to tell my brother this yet.

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

It was a dark and foggy night in Queen, New York. Olivia was sitting on the couch watching Gilmore Girls. She knew she should have told Elliot she was going to be back tonight from visiting Simon in Philly. She figured she would just surprise him. She looked at the clock on the wall too see what time it was. Normally Elliot would have been home before Gilmore Girls ended. It was now 8:30. She decided to go and put on her pajamas and wait for him in bed.

An hour had passed and just as Olivia began to pick up the phone to call him she heard the front door open and rustling coming from down stairs. It didn't sound just like one person. Olivia slowly crept down the stairs so no one would hear and she peeped around to see who was there.

What she saw was enough to drive a recovering alcoholic insane. There the man she thought loved her and she thought she could trust, in between the legs of his ex-wife who was perched up on the kitchen counter with making out like wild horny teenagers. Olivia's gasp gave her away and both Elliot and Kathy jerked their heads around to the sudden noise. Olivia quickly ran up the stairs and packed her things to leave. When Elliot saw Olivia, he immediately regretted ever touching Kathy. He couldn't believe that he was cheating and she had caught him. He pulled away Kathy and ran up after Olivia.

Olivia was almost finished packing up her things when she felt Elliot's presence. Elliot walked up behind her and tried to wrap his arms around her. She pushed him away from her fairly hard, and held her palm up to stop him from coming any further. "You stay away from me." She picked up her bags and ran down stairs.

"Liv! Please. It's not what it looks like. Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Shut up!, just shut the fuck up." Olivia growled before walking out the door. But before she left she turned to Kathy who was beet red from embarrassment, "Congratulations, you got your husband back. I really hope you guys are happy."

Elliot tried once more to stop her. "Olivia please come back in. its eleven o'clock It's not safe out this time at night."

Olivia turned and glared at him with so much venom and pain in her eyes. "Don't start acting like you care."

"Olivia, where are you going to stay? I'll drive you."

Not paying any attention to him. Olivia started walking down the street. Olivia tried to tell herself so hard not to cry and tried to think of Elliot as just another guy she let get too close to her heart. Olivia walked to a bench in the park and pulled out her phone. She hated to call and bug Casey but she didn't have anywhere else to stay until she got an apartment. Olivia had moved in with Elliot to save an extra monthly bill.

"Hey Case, it's Liv."

"Hey Liv, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"I'm just chilling out on the couch. When didn't you get back?"

"About 6 this evening. I know it's late and you're probably resting but is there any chance you can come and pick me up?"

"Liv, we're friends of course I'll come. Where are you?"

"I'm at the park I-"

"Liv what the fuck are you doing at the park this late at night?! Why didn't you call Elliot."

"I know It's late I'm sorry I called."

"No, Liv. It's no problem. I just wanna know why you haven't called Elliot."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I'm settled in somewhere."

"Ok. Well I'm on my way ok?"

"Okay, See ya" Olivia hung up her phone and just sat down on the bench until Casey got there.

20 minutes later Casey's sexy red Lexus pull up to the park and honked for Olivia. Olivia picked up her bags and things and put them in Casey's trunk. Once she got in the passenger's side Casey took off driving.

Casey turned and noticed that Olivia had been crying , "Hey, what's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head and whispered, "Nothing."

"It has to be something that's got you crying."

"It's nothing, seriously, I'm fine."

"Uh huh…" Casey mumbled continuing to drive. 20 minutes later she pulled up into the driveway of her huge mini mansion.

Olivia smirked looking at it. "It seems like this place gets bigger and bigger every time I see it."

"I have like a shit load of junk everywhere inside so don't tease me about how junky my house is." Casey chuckled helping Olivia with her bags. She unlocked her house door and let Olivia in first.

Casey took Olivia and her things up to the guest room and helped her get settled in. When they were finish Casey made both of them some coffee and they sat down on the couch to talk. "Okay, now spill."

Olivia played dumb and asked, "Spill what?"

"Stop playing stupid Liv, you know damn well what I'm talking about. What's going on with you and Elliot?"

"We…he's been cheating Case." Olivia began tearing up again.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry Liv. What happened? How did you find out?"

"I was at his house and….he and Kathy came in"

"Whoa whoa, Kathy? As in ex-wife Kathy?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Son of a bitch. I'm so sorry. You can stay here as long as you want Liv."

"I'm going to try and find an apartment tomorrow. It shouldn't be too long or too hard to find one. I don't need that much room."

"Nonsense Liv, take your time."

"Thanks Casey." Olivia smiled sadly. "I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep I still have a job to go to."

"Ok, good night. If you need anything just help yourself. Mi casa es su casa."

Olivia shook her head and smiled at her best friend's goofiness. "Night Case, thanks."

Olivia went to sleep fairly peacefully and work up 4 hours later to get ready for work.

Olivia arrived at work early to get a head start on her paper work. Although Olivia didn't want to work with Elliot anymore, she didn't feel the need to want to run away from the job. She had every right to stay and she wasn't about to let him run her away from it.

Elliot entered the room about ten minutes after she did. He immediately ran up to talk to her. "Liv, we need to talk."

Olivia looked at him as if last night never happened, even as if they had never gone out. "Is it about a case?"

"No, Liv you know what it's about. Please come on."

"NO. Okay, here is the deal. My name is Olivia. And from here on our relationship is strictly professionally. What you do in you spare time is your business vice versa." Olivia explained professionally "So, to save an unnecessary argument don't ask." With that, Olivia walked away from him confidently and sat down at her desk and engaged herself in her paperwork.

It was around lunchtime and Casey came in while they were doing their work. Elliot saw her coming in and greeted, "Hey Case."

"Pig" she mumbled giving him a stern look.

Elliot was about to say something before Olivia came back from a scene with Chester. Olivia smiled at Casey. "Hey, let me grab my wallet and then we can go."

Casey nodded and smiled as Chester wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey, babe."

Chester kissed her bubble gum lips and responded, "Hey where you ladies going?"

"Shopping for a bit, wanna come?"

"I think I'll pass. You can think about me though. I need some new shoes." They both looked down at his worn out shoes.

Casey started giggling at him and said "I'll pick some up for you."

"Okay, I'll see you at home." Chester winked and walked away to the restroom.

Casey rolled her eye and smiled. She was waiting for Olivia to comeback from getting her wallet and decided to grill Elliot for awhile. "So, did going back to your wife help?"

Elliot didn't have time to respond because Olivia came back. "Hey you ready Casey?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Elliot sat at his desk alone since everyone was out doing their own things. While Elliot was sitting at his desk Kathy walked through the door. "Kath, what are you doing here?"

"Elliot, we need to talk."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I- we made a big mistake. I can't do it anymore."

"Kathy what are you talking about."

"Jason just proposed to me and I love him with all of my heart. The kid love him and he loves them. Elliot I'm sorry but I just can't be with you. We made a mistake. I'm sorry." Kathy gave him a sad look and whispered, "Goodbye Elliot." Kath walk out of the door.

Olivia and Casey were walking throw the show department looking threw the clearance rack. Casey found about a hundred pairs of shoes that she like but only chose six pair. Olivia was amazed at the collection of shoes this woman already had in her house. "Casey, why are you getting more shoes?"

"Liv, look at them" She picked up the pair of soft emerald shoes and held them next to her eyes. "These are so hot and they match my eyes see look!"

Olivia just shook her head and continued looking at the shoes. She found two pair that she really liked and needed so she went to purchase them. After that she and Casey headed to the men's department. Olivia was helping Casey pick out Chester so shoes when a man across the way caught her attention. She looked up because she could feel his eyes on her. When he saw her looking up he quickly looked away so he wouldn't get caught.

Olivia smirked a little noticing what he was doing so she walked over to the item he was supposedly looking at. The man saw her again and smiled at her. Olivia blushed and tugged at her bottom lip. Before she walked away she smiled back at him and winked.

After several minutes of shopping with Casey in the men's department Olivia walked with her through the mattress section. "Casey, I'm not going to lie. You need a new mattress in that guest room." Olivia teased her about spring poking out of the foot of the bed. "Speaking of which why the hell do you have a pistol under it?"

"Oh yea, don't touch it. It's my dad's. He keeps it in there." Olivia cocked her eyebrow not believing that for a moment. Casey got wide eyed and exclaimed, "What?! Ok so it's not his. Hell I'm an ADA I need protection too!" Casey giggled, "Plus, me and Chester needed something to play Cowboys and Indians with!" Casey laughed obnoxiously.

"You two are sick!" Olivia wrinkled her nosey and laughed with her. Casey walked around to look at the rest of the mattress while Olivia tried them out. She plopped down on one and got a little too comfortable. When she opened her eyes, the guy from the men's department was lying in a bed across from her. Olivia smiled and sat up to get a better look at him. She thought he was sleeping and was a little startled when he spoke.

"Hello there. Are you watching me?" He asked in his hot British accent.

"I- I um yeah sorry I was just looking and" Olivia carried on.

"NO, it's quite alright actually. I'm finding you quite pleasing to the eye." He got up and walked over to her so she wouldn't walk away this time. He stuck out his hand and introduced his self. "Charles Conway."

Olivia smiled and shook his hand, "Olivia Benson." She was about to let go of his hand but he brought it to his lips and gently kissed it. This made Olivia blush even more.

They were interrupted by Casey. "Hey Liv, ready to go?" Casey looked at the guy and gave Olivia a questioning look that asked 'who is this fine hunk of man candy.' As if Charles had ready Casey's mind he introduced himself to her with a handshake, "Hi, I'm Charles Conway"

Casey shook his hands, "Casey Novak"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Charles then turned his attention back to Olivia and asked, "Is there by chance anyway that we can keep in touch?"

"I-um I don't-" before Olivia could answer Casey answered for her. "Of course there is. Do you have a card with your number on it or anything?"

"Oh yeah" Charles reached into his back pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Casey since Olivia was still a little shock about the whole situation still. "There you go."

"Alright thanks she'll be calling you." Casey said.

Charles smiled at Olivia and Casey and walked away.

Olivia finally snapped out of it and turned to Casey, "What the hell did you do that for. I had it under control."

"Yeah, uh huh." Casey handed Olivia the card and added, "You are so calling this guy."

About 20 minutes later Olivia and Casey were on their way back to work to finish the rest of their day. Elliot hadn't said much else to her since earlier so the day went by pretty smoothly.

After work Olivia went by several apartment complexes to check out the price. She finally got to a reasonable price and decided she would go for it. The apartment complex she found wasn't one of the best in Manhattan but it was convenient and it was only 7 blocks from the station house. Olivia figured she could walk there and in decent timing. She walked inside and saw that she was going to have to do a lot of decorating.

A week had passed by and Olivia was finally able to move into the apartment. She immediately got to work to make the apartment look decent to invite someone over. Olivia started with her master bedroom. After the floors were swept, waxed and dusted Olivia moved in her bedroom suit and set it up. By 6 o'clock Olivia took a break to order food and got to working on the restroom. She realized that the hold restroom needed new tiling.

Olivia was just finishing cleaning out the sink and toilet when there was a knock on her door. She just assumed it was the pizza boy so she grabbed her wallet and walked the door. When she answered it she was shocked to see who was behind there.

Lol whose behind the door?!...dont freak out. It will be ok!


	2. Healing

Disclaim: So I was walking along the street one day and I realized that I was broke and I need money for food then it all hit me at once! I am not dick wolf and this is not a tv show. But I still haven't had the heart to tell my brother this yet.

Chapter 2: Healing

Olivia was shocked and just stood looking at the elegant man who was standing right in front of her.

With his beautiful British accent, Charles Conway, looked a bit shy, "I know this is quite unexpected but, your friend by the name of Casey Novak, told me I could find you here." When he saw that Olivia still had not moved to further invite him in he became slightly uncomfortable and rejected. "I'm sorry for imposing. I guess I'll catch you later then. Again I am terribly sorry." Charles started off towards the elevator. Before he could get away, Olivia abruptly stopped him.

"Wait!" Charles turned back to the beautiful dark hair lady. Olivia's looked less speechless and managed to invite him in. "Don't leave…please come in."

Charles smiled a dashing smile at Olivia that sent a non-familiar shiver down her spine. She threw a smile back at him as she widened the door for him to enter.

Charles entered the small apartment and quickly took notice to the apparel. "I see you're just moving in."

Olivia followed him into her living room nodded in response to his statement. "I just got back from an undercover case so excuse me for the mess."

"No, it's quite fine. I could help you if you'd like."

"Oh no no no, you don't have to. Just have a seat. I'll be done in a bit."

"Nonsense, I will help you" Charles picked up a box and turned to Olivia. "This seems quite too much for a fine lady like you to handle on her own. I insist please let me help you."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest but when she looked into his eyes she felt drawn. "Okay, thanks."

"No problem at all. Now…where does this go exactly" Charles asked motioning down to the box that he had recently picked up. In a matter of two hours the two had managed to haul the boxes into the rooms they needed to be in and unpack a few of them before they got too tired.

Olivia led him over to the couch. "You can have a seat if you want."

Charles smiled and took a seat on the end and looked up at the gorgeous woman standing in front of him. "Wow, now this is a pleasant sight for weary eyes."

Olivia realized that she was standing right in front of his view to the television "Oh, I'm so sorry." She whispered quickly moving out of his way.

"NO! don't be. I'd much rather enjoy the sight of such delicate flower than so electronic device who job is only to distract a man from the deep essence of a beautiful chocolate eyed goddess as yourself."

Olivia was stunned. Boy did he have a way with words. Normally Olivia would kick a guy out for all this type of mush, but it was something about him. There was this type of magnetic force that drew Olivia to want to get to know him more. In her mind she smirked, maybe it's cuz he's British'. "I…um…Thanks…I think." She smiled and asked "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No kind of wine can ever quench this burning thirst that I have at this very moment when I look into your brown crystalline orbits or touch your soft glitter golden caramel skin. In my mind I wonder to myself, does it taste as delicious and succulent as it looks."

By this time Olivia's legs were clenching tighter together trying to calm the burn sensation between legs. The more he talked the harder she found it not to just jump on him. Olivia decided she'd play along with him, but she must warn him she plays rough. "Those are beautiful words, but action speak louder in case you haven't heard" Olivia gave him a sexy smirk and walk out giving him the greatest view ever of her ass.

Charles watched her walk out and admired the view that she was giving him.

Five minutes later Olivia came back in with their drinks. About an hour and a half after getting to know each other they found themselves making out of like two horny teenagers on the night of prom. Charles had Olivia laid back into the couch while attacked her lips fiercely. Olivia put forth just as much passion as he did. She was so into it that she managed to flip the two of them to where she was straddling his waist.

She slowly pulled away from his lips and sat up but remained on top of him. She looked down at him with a flushed face that he swore said 'fuck me' Charles looked back up at her and stared at her pouty lips "Let me take you to ecstasy." He whispered pulling her lips back down to meet his while he flipped them both back over to where he was once again on top.

Olivia giggled and squirmed around underneath him feeling his hardened erection bump up against her clad center. Olivia sign with pleasure and answer "How about you feed me first then we can talk about ecstasy." She whispered looking into his eyes and saw nothing less than desire.

Charles smiled down at her and got up off of her. He pulled her up off the couch and said. "How about I take you some place nice and prove my undying desire for you."

"So I have to wear something nice, huh?" Olivia smiled and kissed his lips once more. "I'll be out in a few. Just have a seat, or something. I shouldn't be too long."

Charles nodded and watched her disappear into the bedroom. He waited till she was all the way in the room to snoop around. He saw a box full of pictures. There were pictures of who he could tell was her as a little girl with an older blonde lady. The lady looked much too young to be her mother. Deep in the box he pulled out a picture of her as a teenager. She has on a Jockey jacket and tight black leather pants looking like a complete bad ass. The next picture he pulled out shocked the hell out of him. I looked a bit more recent. It was of her posing in quite as lusty position. She was in a two piece bikini standing on the bed on her knees with one hand palm flat running down her toned lower abdomen and the other tangled in her hair. The next picture almost killed him. He felt his pant grow extremely tight. The next picture was of her in the same black two piece bikini but in a different position. This time she was turned around with her back to the camera looking over her shoulder with a seductive smile. One of her thumbs crooked at the waistband of the bikini acting as if she were about to lower them off, giving the viewer a bit of a glimpse of her bear bottom. When he thought he couldn't grow anymore aroused he did. When he heard her turning the door knob he quickly placed the pictures back where they came from and turned towards the opening door awaiting her glorious presence.

Olivia appeared out of the bed room dressed in a snug fitting black halter dress with a low…very low v-neck. The dress stop just above her knees giving him just enough of her thigh to make him wonder what else was underneath the dress.

Olivia smile and blushed when she saw his eyes slowly rake her whole body. "By God you are one magnificent lady." Charles gasped out.

Olivia chuckled and made her way over to him. However when she came closer to him over his shoulder she notice her pictures were misplaced. Charles realized he had gotten caught and stared at her nervously waiting to see if he was going to get kicked out. Olivia arched her eyebrow and smirked. "So…you had fun?" she pointed to the photos messily hanging out of the book.

"I-I-I…its not wh-" Olivia hushed him by placing a finger over his lips.

"It's ok. I just wanna know if you liked what you saw, you know? I may not be the perfect wet dream-" Olivia started

"Are you kidding me?! You are the perfect fantasy the perfect reality; the perfect everything." Charles moved closer to her and grasped the back of her head in his hand and crushed his lips into hers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nipped. He did know about her previous relationships but he figured it had to have been so bad that she would even think she was that wasn't beautiful. He didn't care about her past, he was determined that by the end of the night he'd make her his. He would show her how beautiful she truly was. He pulled away but left his forehead resting against hers. "How about we skip dinner and I just have desert right now."

He watched her cute nose wrinkle as she laughed out. "Oh no, you're feeding me tonight!" She smiled and looked him in the eyes. Her face was flushed with desire and she whispered. "Who knows what deserts I might offer when we get back." She pulled away and winked.

He chuckled and grabbed her coat. He held it open for her as she slipped into it. She grabbed her purse and her keys and led them out of the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Le Faires Boujorne_

They were sitting at the table with their entrees laughing and talking life. Charles was the first to hit the subject that Olivia had been avoiding their whole time together. "So, what is it that you do?"

He noticed her tense up and immediately reacted. "Oh my, um this has not thing to do with the photographs does it?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "No, no God I was bored one day and my ex really really wanted to take pictures of me so I figure what the hell"

Charles smiled and sighed with relief. "So, do you want to tell me?"

Olivia looked back up at him and prepared herself for the worse. "I'm a detective, for the Manhattan Special Victims unit."

"That's sex crimes and children issues right?" Charles asked wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"Uh, yeah." She responded still rolling her fork through her food. She never does regain her appetite after telling her dates where she is employed.

He saw her not eating anymore. "C'mon now eat. You told me to feed you."

Olivia smiled and continued to eat. The rest of the night went on and the two managed to slip in a movie before heading back to Olivia's place. On the walk there Olivia felt Charles slip his hand into hers. "Well Detective Benson, you are truly an amazing woman." Charles smiled down at her as they made their way to her door stop.

Olivia blushed and replied, "You aren't so bad yourself." Charles leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. He walked her up to her room. Once he was sure she was safe in her apartment grasped her and kissed it. He gave her another goodnight kiss and turned to leave. Olivia stopped him however. "Wait, I thought you were going to stay."

"You need to rest. You deserve it seeing how you do enough good in the city to have a good night's sleep before you go out and neutralize the perpetrators.

Olivia smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem. You just give me a call if you need anything or just someone to talk to." She nodded as he places one more kiss to her cheek and one to her forehead. They whispered their goodnights and he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
